


The Shopkeeper

by serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at R&K through the eyes of a shopkeeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, don't sue.  
> Authors Notes: This was written as a challenge for legendland over on lj. The prompt was to create an original (non-mary-sue) character and fit them into the story.

Genevieve Phaire was a lover and believer of myths, legends and fantastic tales. If there was a story about it, she had heard it or she wanted to hear it. She left milk outside her door for the elves and kept her windowsills lined with salt to keep away evil spirits. Today she had become part of a legend herself. Today she had helped the actual Seeker of Truth and the Mother Confessor in their quest to defeat Darken Rahl and free the Midlands.

Gen was short and slightly round and friendly-looking, everything a shopkeeper should look like. She lived in the town of Shaeyl where she and her husband sold all manner of things to all manner of people. She took great pleasure in hearing the stories of strangers who visited her shop looking for supplies. She loved tales of all kinds. It was because of these tales she’d recognized The Seeker and The Mother Confessor when they entered her store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell over the door rang as two people stepped in. Gen was alone for the day, Peter off on a fishing trip. The newcomers were a welcome distraction. He was tall but only a little taller than his companion who was a good six inches taller than Gen herself. A long sword was belted unobtrusively at his waist - most that were able carried swords nowadays - but Gen’s quick eyes however caught the elaborate letters of the word "Truth” inscribed on the hilt of the sword as he turned to speak to his friend. Gen’s heart skipped a beat. “The Seeker.” She murmured under her breath in awe. The woman with him had to be the Mother Confessor even though she wore a green travelling outfit and not the usual confessor’s dress. They were both so young! Gen was shocked to realize she was probably older than the Mother Confessor herself.

“Can I help you?” Gen called to the pair from where she stood behind the counter. Everything came easily to hand off the shelves and they probably didn’t need help but she wanted to know what they sounded like.

He turned, brown eyes, warmer and kinder than Gen expected looked back at her. It was the Mother Confessor who spoke though, clear and with respect for a mere shopkeeper. “We need hard tack if you have it, traveller mix too, a new line of rope and a flint stone as our last one seems to have broken.” The woman turned and wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at her companion as she added the last item. Gen was surprised at the casual attitude between the two, they seemed much more at ease with one another than she’d ever have thought, although Gen hadn’t ever thought to see anyone at ease around a Confessor. The Seeker must be made of sterner stuff, Gen decided as he laughed good-naturedly at the Mother Confessor’s ribbing.

“I do believe you were the one in such a hurry for the fire you made me break the old one, complaining of how you’d never feel your toes again and so on,” he teased back, the grin on his face widening as he watched the blush creep across his Confessor’s face.

“We’ve got all of that, love,” Gen’s words came as habit as she wound around the piles and towers of stock in the store. “You all want to follow me and I’ll get you all you need,” she called making a left at the main aisle, away from them and towards where they kept the travelling supplies. A lot of folk had need of them lately and Gen kept meaning to move it all closer to the door.

A few minutes later the pair had all they wanted and more as promised. They were walking towards the counter to package it all up when the stamp of booted feet in the streets caught the Seeker’s quick ears. Gen glanced towards the window and seeing the company of D’haran’s coming up the road decided perhaps it was a good thing that they kept it all towards the back.

“Quick! This way!” Gen nodded towards the doorway that lead through the living quarters and out the back of the building. The Seeker and the Confessor did not dally, accustomed as they were to quick exits. They hurried through the rooms with nary a glance although Gen following them was well aware of what a mess it was back here and wondered why no one ever visited right after she’d cleaned. Just as they were about to go out the back door Gen snatched up her favourite green afghan off the back of a chair and pushed it into the Mother Confessor’s hands. “Here,” she insisted waving off the woman’s attempts to hand her payment for the things they’d selected. “It must get cold out there even with a fire.”

“Thank you,” the Mother Confessor said sincerely with a smile that was incredibly pretty. Gen smiled back just as warmly.

“Now, you two stick to the path you’ll find once you meet the woods there, follow it ‘til you get to the stream and you should avoid those D’harans no problem.”

“Seriously, thank you,” the Seeker told her, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “You’re doing a lot for us. I didn’t even know you’d recognized us...”

“You’re doing a lot for us too,” Gen interrupted. She squeezed both their hands. “Thank you, both of you. Now go!” she shooed them out the door, watched them go into the woods with their bundles and then they were gone and all that was left was the tramp of D’haran boots through the town.

Gen collapsed into her chair for a moment to recover herself. _The Seeker and the Mother Confessor! Who’d have thought they’d be at my door of all places?!_ she mused, a little smile playing across her lips. No one was ever going to believe the story!


End file.
